So Many Things That I Want To Say
by unique.normality
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles about the wizarding world. Includes Andromeda/Ted, Neville/Hannah, slight Remus/Tonks, and Harry/Ginny. Title taken from "Your Love" by the Outfield. R
1. New Generation Of Collectors

Neville Longbottom smiled at his baby girl while she slept in her crib

Neville Longbottom smiled at his baby girl while she slept in her crib.

When she was born, it was one of the happiest moments of his life.

He wanted to be the father his dad did not have the chance to be and he knew Hannah felt the same way for his sake.

While his daughter's small chest rose up and went back down with her small breaths, he thanked Merlin that he had the chance to be the dad his parents would be proud of.

When Hannah and little Alice were able to leave the hospital they, instead of heading home, went up a few floors and went into a different ward.

The small family went to visit Frank and Alice Longbottom and Neville was almost positive they knew whom they were looking at when they stared at the child.

As they were leaving, Neville almost cried when he saw a _Droobles _gum wrapper tucked into his daughter blanket.

((A/N: I only know Neville married Hannah Abbott, but I'm not sure about his children, though I needed to write this.))


	2. Finally Proud

James Potter jumped slightly, dropping his spoon as his best friend let out a loud 'whoop'

James Potter jumped slightly, dropping his spoon as his best friend let out a loud 'whoop'.

"What?"

Sirius Black laughed bark-like at the letter he had in his hands.

"Mate! My cousin Andromeda ran off with a Muggle-born," Sirius snickered.

"Priceless," Sirius muttered with a grin as he stuffed the parchment into his bag.

James laughed as well, knowing that the Black family was probably going into shameful-hiding right about now.

"I've got to go get them a wedding present or something; a thank-you letter, too!"


	3. Are You Going To Kick Me

When the doorbell rang, Nymphadora Tonks jumped up and ran out of her room

When the doorbell rang, Nymphadora Tonks jumped up and ran out of her room.

The little girl, with her neon orange pigtails and Muggle overalls with a rainbow shirt underneath, did not even bother to wait for her mother before flinging open the door, which would result in a talking-to later.

Even at six years old, the metamorphmagus was stubborn and that, mixed with her energetic attitude, made for one interesting child: one that was high on Sirius Black's list of favorite people.

"Sirius!" Tonks jumped up on her cousin, giving a hug and getting one in return.

"Tonksie! How are ya, mate?" Sirius grinned, his shaggy hair swept out of his face with a jerk of his head.

"I'm good, though mom tried to make me wear a dress for you," her face contorting into a grimace.

"What happened to it," Sirius walked into the house.

"It caught fire," the girl said in an innocent voice that made Sirius bark in laughter.

"I didn't mean to, though. It just… happened," Tonks shrugged as she wiggled out of his embrace.

She grabbed his hand, ready to take him into the kitchen where her mother was, but noticed another man behind her cousin.

Tonks stopped and stepped around Sirius, staring freely at the other, barely noticing him shift nervously under her gaze.

"Oh, right. Sorry. This," Sirius pointed at the pale man, "is Remus Lupin, one of my best mates. Remus, this is Tonks."

With a cocked eyebrow, Remus said, "I thought you said her name was Nymphadora? Ow!"

Remus flinched back as he looked down, realizing that the girl had kicked him.

"Don't call me Nymphadora," she sneered, her hair turning fire engine red.

Remus just blinked down at Tonks, her arms crossed and an angry look on her heart-shaped face.

Sirius just doubled over in laughter as Andromeda walked in, wiping her hands on a dishtowel.

"Hello Sirius," she said with a smile.

"Hey Andromeda! Thanks for inviting me over. And this is Remus Lupin, he didn't have anywhere to go today so I brought him along, I hope you don't mind."

"No, dear, it's fine. The more the merrier. Nice to meet you, Remus."

Andromeda held out her hand to Remus but he just kept staring at Tonks, her face now confused as to why he was not looking away.

Sirius, Andromeda, and Tonks were now looking at him, puzzled and jumped when he suddenly broke out laughing.

Sirius then looked astounded as Lupin leaned against the door still laughing.

Finally as Remus took deep breaths to calm down, Tonks shuffled over next to Sirius.

"Is he mad or something," she whispered behind her hand.

"We think so… but seriously, it takes someone special to make him laugh like that, Tonksie. I'm impressed," Sirius picked her up again and sauntered into the kitchen, with Andromeda close behind, shooting concerned looked over her shoulder.

000

"Sirius!"

Nymhpadora Tonks, now twenty-two years old, gave her cousin a huge hug.

She was now part of the Order and had just found out he was innocent before she had been let into Grimmauld Place.

"Tonksie! How've ya been?"

Letting him go, she replied, "Fine, though work has been crap with Fudge and his nonsense."

Sirius just rolled his eyes, though Tonks noticed they darkened at the mention of the Ministry.

Something caught her eye as she whipped around, her pink hair twirling.

She saw Remus Lupin sneak into the kitchen, trying, but failing, not to be noticed.

Tonks smiled at the still pale man.

"Hello Nymphadora," he sparkle in his light eyes.

Tonks' eyes were slits as she warned him about her name, "It's Tonks, Remus."

"You're not gonna kick me, are you?"

He smiled slightly as both Sirius and Tonks cracked up, neither noticing Remus walking past them to get to the chocolate biscuits at the center of the table.


	4. Mistaken Nightmares

((A/N: I've read a few of Andromeda/Ted ships and decided to write my own…

((A/N: I've read a few of Andromeda/Ted ships and decided to write my own….))

Andromeda Tonks lay on her new husband's chest, deep in thought.

She was slightly more relaxed that she would have been if Ted were not rubbing her back softly.

"Are you okay," Ted asked.

Even after only a few hours of marriage, he knew when she was worried about something.

"I'm just kinda disappointed. No," she reassured when she felt him stiffen, "not about you or marrying you. I just hoped at least Cissy would acknowledge me… but she was always one to follow Bella…."

"I'm sorry, love. I know you wish you could have both love and family, but you can't change something that's practically engraved in stone," he soothed her, running his hands through her dark hair.

She sighed, "I know… I do wish they weren't like this but I couldn't leave you. I made my choice in our sixth year when I started going out with you."

Andromeda sat up to kiss her husband, not regret or doubt in her mind. Although, it would take years for Ted to not have nightmares about her realizing it was a mistake.


	5. Two Lies

((A/N: This one kinda goes along with the chapter before this

((A/N: This one kinda goes along with the chapter before this.))

Andromeda thought she was being discreet enough as she climbed the dungeon stairs.

What she did not realize, was that her little sister was close behind, her feet not making a sound as she tiptoed through the shadows.

Looking around and deciding the coast was clear, Andromeda swiftly crossed the Entrance Hall and went up the second stairs of the night.

She continued to travel upwards, her blond sister still following and still unnoticed.

Finally, Andromeda reached the seventh floor and, again checking for the all clear, opened the door.

After a few moments, the snooper opened the door a crack and peered in.

There, standing in the middle of the room, was Andromeda Black, her arms around a Muggle-born.

Stifling a gasp, the girl let the door silently close as she backed up against the wall.

That certain Black, in her whole lifetime, only lied about two important things.

One was not telling about her older sister's involvement with the boy when her eldest sister asked and the other was about Harry Potter's vital signs during the Final Battle.

The young witch scurried back to the dungeons, not even noticing if anyone saw her or not.


	6. I'm You

Harry Potter walked into the master bedroom of his house, looking for the son he realized was not in his respective room

Harry Potter walked into the master bedroom of his house, looking for the son he realized was not in his respective room.

"Al? What'd we tell you-"

He stopped when he saw his youngest son at his mom's vanity with a tube of barely used lipstick in his sweaty, little fist.

Fearing the worst (though there's nothing wrong with that lifestyle, he tried to tell himself) he stepped forward.

"Al? What're you doing with Mummy's make-up?"

Harry reached for the tube but stopped when he saw where his Albus was applying it.

"Daddy! Look," the boy pointed to his forehead, "I'm you!"

Harry paled slightly. He was shocked at the soft spot Albus' words hit.

Sighing, Harry pulled the lipstick out of hands and picked him up.

"Why don't you go find James? I'm sure he's doing something fun," Harry muttered as he pulled out his wand to clean off the artwork of a five year old off his son's face.

As Al ran off a minute later, Harry touched his own scar.

It scared him slightly to see how much his boy looked like him with the painted-on lighting bolt on his head.


End file.
